Adventure to the Hetalia World!
by LHPride
Summary: It's all fun & games until you're zapped, or electrocuted in my case, into an anime TV show! Teleporting into a regular show is weird but teleporting into Hetalia is weirder and troubling with all the countries I keep running into and the messes I get myself in. Anyways bad summary & this is my first story. Enjoy! Rated T For Language! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Daily Life

It started off as any regular summer day of mine would. I would sleep in 'till 12 or 1 o' clock in the afternoon and be woken up by my older brother continusily slapping my forehead and telling me to wake up until I yell at him to stop. Then I would slowly and reluctantly get out of bed to take a shower and get dressed. I made my way to the kitchen to get some cereal when I noticed my parents weren't home.

"Where are mom and dad?" I called out as I pour my Froot Loops into a bowl

"I don't know mom just called me and said that dad's gonna be working 'till 4 in the morning and that she's gonna be out doing stuff"

"Thank God" I muttered under my breath.

I'm the type of person that absolutely LOVES being home alone without anyone nagging at me about doing something.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked bluntly as I take a seat.

I heard my brother chuckle then reply "Yes I'm leaving so don't worry midget[1]", my brother knows how I love being home alone and playing on his Xbox all day to my hearts content,

{Good} I thought to myself as I put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

5 minutes later I hear a car honk. Then my brother walks in the kitchen, ruffles my hair, says goodbye and leaves, locking the door. I quickly get up from sitting in the kitchen, leaving the empty cereal bowl, and make way to my brothers' room. I peek out the window binds watching him get into his friends car and drive away. As soon as the car is out of sight I walk back to the living room and stand there quietly for a moment as if trying to hear something...

"YESSSSSSSS! AT LAST I'M ALONE!" I cheered, clapping my hands together and looking up as if thanking God.

"Now it's time to have fun!" I tell myself as a smirk appears on my face.

**[1] Midget- nickname my brother gave me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Storm

It was now 5 in the afternoon and I had done most of the things I had wanted to do. I watched TV, listened to music at full blast, danced and singed, ate whatever I wanted, played Xbox until my thumbs were sore, and now it's time to go on the computer! I made my way to the living room and switched the flat screen TV to pc mode and turned on the computer. I typed in the password that my dad doesn't know that I know and went straight to YouTube.

{Great now what do I watch?}

I thought grumpily as I laid back and stared at the ceiling like the answer was going to be written on it.

"Oh! I know! I'll watch Hetalia!"

I cheered and typed it into the search bar.

"Sorry this video contains content for people who are 18+ blah buhblah buhblah blah" I crinkled my nose in annoyance as I read the screen "Yeah I fucking know it's 18+ pssht damn YouTube is annoying"

I complained to myself as I signed into my account which claims to be I'm '18'

"It might be 18+ but they really fucking think that that's gonna stop millions of people from making an account that claims they're 18... Jesus"

I continued to complain until the first episode of Hetalia World Series begins and a smile is bestowed upon my face.

30 minutes later I'm dying of laughter from watching Hetalia until I hear a rumbling sound. I pause the beginning of episode 6 to listen.

*rumble rumble* {the fuck is that?}

*Rumble Rumble* {tsk the hell it's getting louder} it becomes quiet for a moment

{Good it went aw-} *BOOM!* *CRACKLE!* "AHHHHH!" I jumped at the loud noise "HOLY FUCKIN' SHI- THE HELL?!"

I quickly lean over the couch to look through the windows binds. It was a thunderstorm and a nasty one at that.

"OH MY GOD YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME?!"

I angrily pull open the string that makes the binds scroll up. The sky was covered with thick dark grey clouds that spread out to what seemed as forever, thunder shook the air, and it wasn't rainin- wait what?"it's not raining?!" confused I kept looking at the sky expecting it to start pouring or something but not one drop came down then *BOOM* *CRACKLE* "GAHHH-" *thud* I fell backwards as a green light flashed so brightly that it could've blinded me.

"The heck did I just see?!"

I quickly get back up and look out the window and saw what seemed crazy but was happening

"GREEN LIGHTNING?!" ok now I was freaked first a mysterious storm comes, then it doesn't rain, and now there's green lightning flashing all around!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!" I backed away from the window and went to turn off the TV before it burns out from the... Green lightning and breaks but when I touched the TV, a lightning rod struck my house and the electricity hit the TV and electrified me. *BOOM* *CRACKLE* *THUD*...I blacked out...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Where am I?

I slowly open my eyes and groaned at the pain I had all over my body, "Owww"

I slowly sat up and rub my eyes as they adjust to the brightness of the sun.

"Ughhhhh what the fuck happened?"

I look around only to realize that I'm sitting in a rather large field

{the heck? I was in my house a moment ago} I thought hard about what had happened

{I was in my house watching Hetalia when a storm came ... Flashing green lightning ... Then I went to turn off the TV an-}

my eyes opened wide as I came to my conclusion,

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT I'M DEAD OH MY GOD!"

Ok maybe I exaggerated a bit but I woke up in a field! Come on! I quickly stagger to my feet trying to maintain my balance,

"holy shit holy shit holy shit" I cursed under my breath as I took in my surroundings it was a huge field of tomato plants "oh my god I died and WENT TO A FUCKING FIELD FILLED OF FUCKING TOMATOES!"

I was horribly confused "OH MY GOD! I DIED! AND NOW I'M IN A TOMATO FIELD HEAVEN! ...hmm I always thought it would be a wheat or grass field not tomatoes" I quickly realized what I was saying "WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING, I DIED!"

"Umm perdóneme [1] but are you ok?"

I froze at the Hispanic voice and slowly turned to see if it was an angel or God or something but all I saw was... "Hey you look kinda sick ¿necesita ayuda?[2]"

{SPAIN?!}

I couldn't believe my eyes it was Spain 'THE SPAIN' from Hetalia! Here... In front of me... Wearin' a straw hat, a loose medium length sleeved beige shirt, knee lengthen brown pants, and sandals holding a basket of tomatoes.

"¿Halooo?" Spain motioned his right hand in front of my eyes as if to see if I wasn't frozen.

"I feel a bit faint" I said quietly still trying to absorb who was in front of me.

"Ahh! Oh no! Should I carry back to my house?! It's not far from here!"

Spain worried as he put his basket down and stood like he was ready to catch me if I passed out. Like hell I was gonna refues that offer! "Umm y-yes please" I stuttered. Spain turned his back to me and bent down so I could climb on,

"Come get on" he said to me and I moved slowly and climbed on. He picked up his basket as I wrapped my arms and legs around his body and he started making his way back...to...his...house. I actually was going to pass out.

**[1] perdóneme- excuse me**

**[2] ¿necesita ayuda?- do you need help? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hetalia... Seriously!  
I was nearly dead by the time we got to Spain's house. I was confused, shocked, tired, hurting, and hot! Damn was it hot! I was sweating like crazy! Well of course since I was wearing jeans and my brother's hoodie, because it gets cold in my house and I sure as hell wasn't expecting to wake up on a tomato field only to have a panic attack and have Spain find me and carry me back to his house! Anyways Spain entered his house with me on his back. He put his basket down on the living room table and gently placed me on the couch. I was breathing heavily since I was heavily clothed,

"HAHHH! HAHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE! IT'S SO HOT!"

"Well of course it's hot it is summer you know and you're wearing jeans and a hoodie" Spain informed me while walking into his kitchen to fetch me something to drink. He came back with a glass of iced water and said "Here drink this"

I immediately sat up and snatched the cup out of his hand and drank it all in big gulps "HAHHH gracias" I let some of my Hispanic side slip.

"De nada" he responded then studied me for a moment and said "You should take off those clothes or you'll die from heat exguastion"

I looked at him like I didn't already know that "I know but hahhh I don't... really have any clothes hahhh to change into"

"Well I can lend you some clothes if you want" he looked at me waiting for an answer

{what choice do I have?}

"Sure that'd be nice" he smiled at me and went up stairs. I had a moment to myself... "HOLY SHIT I'M IN HETALIA!" my panic attack came back for a brief moment before Spain came back down with some clothes and held them out to me,

"You can change in the bathroom next to the kitchen" he pointed to the door next to the archway that lead to the kitchen "ok thanks" I got up received the clothes and went to change.

* * *

A few minutes after looking at myself in the mirror and saying I'm in Hetalia repeatedly I decided to come out. I was wearing a red t-shirt that's loose on me since I'm not Spain's size and some cacky knee lengthen pants that I had to hold up with a belt Spain handed to me when I said that they kept falling down. I made my way to the living room to find it empty.

"Where'd Spain go?"

"I'm right here" I jumped and quickly turned around at the unexpected reply. He was standing in the archway that leads to the kitchen.

"Jesus you scared me"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to but I got curious to when you called my name" he raised an eyebrow "Umm how do you know my name?"

{Shit}

"uh-well I- uhh" {dammit I can't just say that I watch a TV show called Hetalia about you so I know your name and stuff and that some green lighting electrocuted me and popped me up here! THAT SOUNDS CRAZY!}

Just then Romano came bursting through the front door screaming and cursing about that 'potato bastard',

"DAMMIT THAT FUCKING PATATO BASTARD IS GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES! I SWEAR HE FUCKING THINKS HE'S SOME MACHO GUY THAT CAN FUCKING BOSS ME AROUND OR SOMETHING! DAMMIT SPAIN YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT HIM YOU FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD!"

Spain's cheeks colored of embarrassment a bit over Romano entering with a scene in front of me just standing there looking at him in shock at what he was saying, but in reality I was shocked over how I really was in Hetalia because Romano came in with a scene in front of me just standing there.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" I snapped out of my shocked state to see Romano staring at Spain staring at me staring at Romano to make Romano stare back at me with a glare that scared me.

"Who the fuck is that?" Romano questioned still glaring at me.

"Uh Roma this is..." Spain didn't finish his sentence and looked at me

"O-oh I'm sorry m-my name is Tatiana" I replied nervously because Romano was still glaring

"Romano this is Tatiana, Tatiana this is Romano"

"Uh h-hi" "tsk whatever" and with that Romano left and went upstairs.

"I'm sorry about him he doesn't always burst into the room and yells like that hehe" Spain said still somewhat embarrassed at what had happened.

"No it's ok" he smiled at me in relief and I blushed a bit before my stomach killed the moment with a loud growl

*GrOwLL~*

Spain laughed as I held my stomach "Do you want something to eat?" "Um yes...please" he nodded and turned toward the kitchen as I followed.

{Wow I don't think I'll be going anywhere for quite a while}


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hetalia my Episode 1!  
While we ate I managed to make up an excuse saying that I nicknamed Spain 'Spain' since I saw the Spanish flag on top of his TV and I didn't know what else to call him and he seemed to have believed me.

"Oh ok well my name is Spain because I'm a country you know"

"Really? A country awesome!" I tried to sound as surprised as possible

"Yeah I guess but you don't have to call me Spain you can always call me Antonio"

I was relieved he said that since I most likely was going to blurt that name out sooner or later "Oh ok I think I will" I got up to wash my dishes and he stared at me "um is something wrong?"

"No not really. It's that I was wondering why you were in my tomato field?"

{Oh great now I definitely don't have an excuse for that}

He waited for my answer staring at me with those big emerald eyes of his.

{I might as well tell him the truth... Partial truth}

I sighed and sat back down "Umm well you see uhh I kinda woke up there" he raised an eyebrow "uhh ok well I was at home watching He-a TV show when a storm came flashing green lightning and when I went to turn off my TV I was shocked and then I blacked out and woke up here in your tomato field" I said everything with speed cause I knew what came out of my mouth was crazy. "I know it sounds crazy"

"No it doesn't"

"what?"

"It doesn't sound crazy why? Because when I was outside I was picking tomatoes and a storm came also flashing green lighting but it then went away and a moment later I heard someone screaming"

{the green lightning flashed over here to?}

"Oh ok but Uh I'm still confused on why I'm here"

"Well that's easy maybe you're a country!" what? I decided to think about that and realized that countries from Hetalia do just pop out of nowhere like me. My eyes widened "No...fucking...way"

After that I quickly got up and started pacing around the living room cursing in both English and Spanish about how the hell this fucking happened to me. Romano came back down and saw me pacing around like an idiot and turned to Antonio,

"She discovered that she might be a country"

Romano rolled his eyes "Great more fucking annoyances" he then came over to me grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me vigorously and said "Get over it dumbass you're being annoying"

"BUT I JUST FUCKING DISCOVERED I'M A COUNTRY FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

Romano was surprised at my tongue and was about to say something back until Antonio interrupted him,

"Well there is a world meeting tomorrow and we can always ask everyone there and we will be able to test you to see if you're a country or not" Romano and I both looked at him simultaneously

"I was just making a suggestion"

I sighed "Ok yeah I guess that could work"

Romano let go of me and said "Yeah well where is she gonna fucking sleep bastard?" I looked at Romano and then at Antonio

"Well I have a guest room that's next to mine so she can sleep there"

"Ok gracias" geez I keep letting my Spanish slip. He showed me to the room and said that he would try a find me some clothes that could actually fit then he left and closed the door. I sighed and laid on the bed "Great" I closed my eyes a began thinking about tomorrow

{Jesus the last thing I wanted was to go to a world meeting and see every main Hetalia character there}

I had way to much on my plate for my liking but I continued laying on my bed with my eyes closed until I fell asleep. Boy was I gonna have a big day tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hetalia World Meeting

I was woken up by the sound of complaining... {It's probably Antonio complaining to Romano about making a mess again like he always does on Hetalia}

"Come on Roma do you always have to make my house a mess?" Antonio whined I laughed because I was right. I sat up on the bed to find some clothes laying on it by my feet. Yay new clothes no more loose clothing! I got up and found a bathroom upstairs took a shower and got dressed then headed down stairs. Antonio had one hand on his hip while rubbing his temples with the other. I then saw what he was complaining about,

{Jesus this is a mess clothes and pillows are scattered everywhere along with some cups and plates on the floor and the furniture

} Antonio noticed me standing on the last step of the stairs "Oh you're awake! Hola! I see that the clothes fit nicely" and it did. I was wearing a yellow tang top, Jean shorts, red slip on shoes and a blue bandana that I wore like a headband.

"Yeah it fits perfectly thanks" he smiled at me then apologized for the mess but I didn't care because I always have a mess at my house. "Ok Roma she's awake so let's eat and then head to the airport I heard the meeting was gonna be in Inglaterra[1]" With that said Romano grunted got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. We ate then headed to the airport.

{Great a plane whoo! I HATE planes!}

I was nervous because I'm afraid of planes and heights, Antonio must have noticed I was nervous because he grabbed my hand and told me that I was gonna be fine. I relaxed a bit until Romano had to say

"Yeah just don't think about how we're 3000 fucking feet above the ground and if a jet dies out we're all gonna fucking dive into the ground and die" I tensed up again squeezing Antonio's hand and he stared at Romano hoping he wouldn't open his mouth again. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up to find myself resting my head on Romano's shoulder and his head resting on my head while Antonio was trying to wake us up. We both quickly parted away from each other blushing. We then left the airport and made it to the meeting place.

{Wow this building is huge and fancy!} I was amazed at how big it was on the inside because on the outside it didn't look big, it was also very fancy! The floors were marble and there was one huge staircase that you'd see when you walked in and it had a beautiful red carpet going up the stairs and a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling!

"Hey you coming or what?"

I snapped out of it to see Antonio and Romano half way up the stairs "Oh sorry!" I quickly ran after them. We then came to two big brown wooden doors and I heard voices coming from the other side,

"You bloody git! What makes you think that a giant vacuum is going to help clean up the oil spill!?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to mass produce vodka just for you, aru!"

"Aww but China!"

"No!"

"Germany can we get some pasta ~ve?"

"Itary I do not think that Mr. Germany is in a very good mood wight now"

"Kesesese! Ze awesome me will make little bruder feel awesome again!"

There were other things but they all were drowned out by each other. I looked at Antonio who was chuckling and then at Romano who looked ready to beat the shit out of somebody, then Antonio opened the door to the chaos happening inside the room. Things were flying around everywhere and England was choking Alfred while France was laughing at them both and China was yelling at Russia while he looked upset and Japan was trying to reason with Italy on why getting pasta right now isn't a good idea and Germany had his face in his hands as Prussia was trying to make him feel 'awesome' again and I think I saw Canada hugging his bear sitting quietly. Antonio, Romano, and I just stood there watching everyone be idiots until a large black object came hurling towards me "LOOK OUT TATI!" I heard Antonio call out but it was too late and I got hit directly in the head and got knocked out. Wonderful.

**[1] Inglaterra- England**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Allies and Axis +4

"Hey dude is she dead?"

"No you git she's breathing see!"

"Oh no what should we do Roma?!"

"How the fuck should I know?! Hit her or something!"

"Maybe I should wake her up with my pipe da?"

"No Russia, aru!"

"Maybe ze awesome me can vake her up!"

"No ma chérie[1]! I do not think that is a good idea"

"Japan do you have something that can vake her up?"

"No my aporogies"

"Uhh maybe making her smell a strong sent can wake her up"

"Canada does have a point"

"Who?"

"Look she's waking up ~ve!"

I opened my blurry eyes to see 12 pairs of eyes staring at me "H-hey are you alright?" a British voice asked me "ughhhhhh" was all I could get out "Dude maybe she died and now she's a zombie!" I heard a loud voice announce "I'm pretty sure she is not a zombie chérie" a French voice stated "I will get some ice to put on her head, aru!" a funny voice said {hehe wow I don't feel so good my head is killing me} "Tati hey can you stand?" now I can tell that was Antonio. "Uughhh my head" I soon felt something cold on my forehead it must've been the ice that voice was talking about. "There now just hold that ice pack there and don't move, aru okay?" my vision cleared up and I saw China kneeling down smiling softly at me and holding an ice pack on my head. I smiled back "Oh good rooks rike she can hear us!" I didn't have to look to know that was Japan. A deep voice began talking "Good now that ve know she is okay. I vant to know who zrew that pan at her head!" {Oh so that's what hit me}

5 minutes later I was finally able to stand up. I wobbled a bit but Antonio and China helped get to a chair and so I sat down. "Wow that is a big bump, aru!" "Si! It is pretty big" "huh?" my head was throbbing so I wasn't really paying any attention to what anyone was saying. I looked around and saw I was surrounded by 12 people and all of them were staring at me with a face of concern…. Well except the one holding the pipe and that other weird albino.

{I would remember their names but my head hurts too much}

A guy in glasses came up to me and held his hand out and asked "How many fingers am I holding up?" I looked at him then at his fingers "uhhhh 6?" I was getting triple vision and everything would blur in and out "Yeah I think she's blind" he said "No I'm pretty sure she's not. I think that the pan might've hit her hard enough to make her vision fuzzy" "You sure dude?" the British man sighed "Yes America I'm sure"

{Ah Ha! Alfred that's his name now I remember and that guy is England aka. Arthur!}

"Tati are you ok?" I turned to my right and saw Antonio bending over so that he was face to face with me and my face immediately turned red "Oh no! Does she have a fever? ~ve" I heard a bubbly voice call out "No I do not think so but um Spain maybe you shourd back away just a rittre bit" Japan always reading the mood "Oh perdón[2]" he backed away. A few moments later, after trying to figure out who threw the pan and not being able to find the culprit, I got better, my vision went back to normal and I only had a minor headache. I was also able to remember everyone's name when they all introduced themselves to me. We had;

The Allies: Alfred {Annoying HERO}, Arthur {Poison Cook}, Francis {Pervert}, Ivan {Scary Motherfucker} and Yao {Hello Kitty Lover}.

Then the Axis: Ludwig {Potato Eater}, Kiku {Mood Reader}, and Feliciano {Pasta Lover}.

Then the other four people in the room: Antonio {Tomato Lover}, Lovino {Bad Mouthed Tomato Lover}, Gilbert {Annoying 'Awesome' Albino}, and Matthew {Cute Shy Quite Person}.

"Wow it's very nice to meet you all! My name is Tatiana!" They all then talked to me about different things and I started to tell them my story for the remainder of the meeting, if you can call it that, and for once, out of the two days I've been here, nothing crazy happened. But that sure as hell wasn't gonna last for very long once Antonio tells them the reason for me coming here.

**[1] ma chérie- My darling/ my precocious**

**[2] perdón- sorry**

**I'm sorry if I'm taking a while to post these new chapters! It's that I've been busy and I haven't had time to make and post them. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Who's Country Am I?!

"WHOAAA THAT'S AWESOME! YOU GOT ELECTROCUTED DUDE!"

"America there isn't anything 'awesome' about being electrocuted"

"WHAT?! YES THERE IS!"

"Oh really! Then please do tell me what's so 'Awesome' about it you git!"

"Well she survived didn't she?! She probably has some super awesome superhero powers or something!? So let's test her!"

"I swear you couldn't possibly get any more idiotic! She came here to see if she's a country wanker!"

This was the argument between Alfred and Arthur that started right after I finished telling them my story. "Can you two calm down already, aru?! We still have to test her you know!" Yao was just as annoyed as everyone else in the room. "Just leave them be und ve'll test her and get it over vith" Ludwig told Kiku to get something out of the drawers in the back of the room and when he returned he had a small black box in his hands.

{What are they gonna do to me?!} I thought nervously {because I've never been tested with my right arm strapped to the chairs armrest!}

Kiku opened the box but I couldn't see what was inside but it looked like he was preparing something... {No}… Kiku took out a really big needle {NO!} see not only am I terrified of planes and heights but also of needles.

"N-NO THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT I'M LETTING YOU STICK THAT THING IN MY ARM!"

I began to unstrap my right arm when Yao grabbed my left one and held it down

"Sorry, aru but this is how it goes!" "FUCK THAT! LET ME GO MALDITO![1]" my Hispanic was coming out again but I didn't give a shit. I'm stronger than I thought I was because pretty soon Antonio and Lovino came in and pinned me to my seat but I started to kick and Gilbert had to hold my legs down. Kiku handed Lugwig the needle "¡Suéltame! ANTONIO TRAIDOR![2]" I cursed at them in Spanish and Ludwig held my squirming arm so that he could draw my blood. "Eehh maybe we should test another way! ~ve" "Yeah I-I agree" Feliciano and Matthew were backing me up when they saw fear in my eyes. Ludwig just told me not to look as he drew my blood. "There it's done" Ludwig got up put the needle back in the box and walked out of the room with Kiku. {Asswipes} Lovino then unstrapped my arm and I launched forward and squeezed whoever was in front of me, which happened to be Gilbert since he held down my legs. "GAHHH-" *thud* he fell back but I continued to squeeze him for revenge. "Jackass" I said squeezing him tighter "Uhh I- uhh" I was then pulled up and off Gilbert and pulled into a hug but I couldn't breath since they were squeezing me to hard "I c-can't breath!" "Oh perdón! I didn't mean to squeeze you" I realized it was Antonio "Why'd you hug me so tightly?!" "Cause you were scared" my face started heating up a bit until Gilbert stepped in between and said to me, annoyed "Mien gott! You didn't even let ze awesome me hug you back!" then, once again, I was pulled into a hug and I'm pretty sure my face turn red because Yao and Francis were laughing at me. Just then Ludwig and Kiku came back and Gilbert released me {Thank God!}

"Well what are the results?" Arthur came up from behind

{OH now you pay attention!}

"Da! Don't keep us waiting!"

"Oui I want to know too!"

{Oh now you get involved but not when I'm screaming because of the way they were testing me to see if I was a coun-}

"She's a country"

{what}

"SERIOUSLY!? DUDE WE HAVE A NEW COUNTRY!"

{what?}

"Yay she's a country ~ve aren't you happy fratello?"

"whatever"

{What?!}

"So that leaves one question, aru"

{WHAT?!}

"Und vat is that?"

{WHAT!}

"whose new country is she, aru?"

"WHATTTT?!"

The room grew dangerously quiet…no one moved a muscle…everyone just stared at each other…it felt as if the oxygen was sucked out and left everyone breathless. Arthur was the first to speak "That's a good question who's country does she belong too?" there was an edge in his voice. Instantly the Italies, Kiku, Matthew and Ludwig backed away towards the wall as if to avoid being in this. I decided to say something "Uhh I-" before I could say more both Arthur and Francis grabbed one of my arms.

"HA! Bloody frog I knew you would try and get you filthy hands on her!"

"Ha! Same goes for you grande bâtard sourcils![3]" at that moment Ivan pulled both countries off and picked me up

"No she is to become one with me da?" he smiled at me and a shiver went down my spine

"HA I DON'T THINK SO YOU DAMN COMMIE!" Alfred threw a vase at Ivan which caused him to drop me only to be picked up by Alfred

"Ha-ha ha! She's going to be free!" Ivan's purple aura started forming around him

"That was big mistake stupid Capitalist" Ivan then swung his pipe at Alfred, which he dodge by a hair

"Oh ok! I see how it is!" Alfred put me down and began fighting Ivan. I slowly crawled away by the table when Yao pulled me up,

"Good job China!"

"Hey! No fair that's double teaming!"

"No I'm not, aru! She's coming with me!" Yao pulled me in closer

"I don't zink so!" Gilbert came and shoved Yao away and grabbed me

"Ze AWESOME PRUSSIA vill take zis little girl!"

"Give her back, aru!"

Soon enough Yao and Gilbert began fighting to make Ludwig and Kiku step in and try to pull them apart. {HOLY SHIT!} I was nervous because of the chaos happening around me. Arthur and Francis were at each others throats, Alfred and Ivan were fighting to the death, Gilbert and Yao were brawling as Ludwig and Kiku tried splitting them up, Matthew and the Italies were terrified, and I remained on the floor scared shitless! {THIS PLACE IS CRAZY!} Then out of nowhere Alfred threw a chair at Ivan but when he dodges, it comes crashing down next to me *CRASH!* "KYYAAAAAAA!" At that very moment *CRASH!* *SNAP!* *BAM!* the meeting table behind me breaks in half and everyone stops fighting and looks my way. I turn around slightly to see a battle axe wedged in the ground in between the broken table.

*Gulp*

I look up to see who held the axe and saw Antonio looking incredibly furious as the room grew quiet. It sent shivers up my spine to see such a murderous face on such a usually cheerful person. I looked at his hands to see that he was gripping the axe so tightly that the veins in his hands showed clearly.

{Damn! When did he get that axe!?}

"That's enough" he said that with bitterness in his voice.

{HOLY SHIT!}

**[1] Maldito- Fucker**

**[2] Suéltame! ANTONIO TRAIDOR! - Let me go! Antonio you traitor!**

**[3] grande bâtard sourcils! - Big browed bastard!**

**Yeah shit got serious…. Not sure if I'm portraying Antonio right though -_- Anyways the next chapter is being worked on and future chapters are popping up in my head! Thanks for reading my noob story **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Country Shared between Countries

Everyone was quiet, like SUPER ULTRA quiet! Why? Because apparently very rare to see Antonio furious and I understand why. He's always smiling and cheerful and stuff so seeing him angry is strange but scary that's for sure.

{Geez I want to move or say something but the tension in the air is to thick that I'm scared to!}

I was trying to think of something to do when Antonio let go of the axe, leaving it wedged in place, and stood up straight and spoke out.

"She's not an object to own, she is a person y una nación" he continued to speak bitterly "We are going to treat her normally entienden?"

Everyone nodded and let go of each other while I stood up staring at the axe still wedge in the ground. Antonio then pulled the axe out of its place and held it like a staff and placed his hand on his hip, smiled and cheerfully said,

"Bueno glad that we have that nasty business out of the way, so ahora que?"

{He says that like nothing happened!}

"Now we need a new table, aru" Yao began picking up broken table pieces

"Yeah Spain you didn't have to break the bloody table" Arthur exclaimed and helped Yao. Antonio rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled a bit,

"Hehe perdon I kind of got carried away"

"Don't worry cherie it wasn't your fault, we were acting immaturely so you were only trying to help" Francis reassured Antonio and Patted his back.

"Vow France you actually said somezing smart kesesese" Gilbert teased and Francis snapped back,

"That is funny coming from you considering your best friend, and only friend if it wasn't for me and Spain, is an annoying bird that lives in you hair"

"Gilbird isn't annoying, he is an AWESOME friend und he is much AWESOMER zan you KESESESE!"

"Will you two just shut the fuck up!" Lovino butted in.

"Aw vats wrong is ze little tomato grumpy kese-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WURST BREATH AND DON'T CALL ME A TOMATO!"

"Oui don't call him that cherie only Spain can call him that ohonhonhon" Francis and Gilbert teased Lovino and Antonio just laughed. I tried to cut in,

"Um guys so about me being a-"

"HEY! So like dudes who's gonna buy a new table?!"

"You can America da?"

"WHAT? Why me England can buy it!"

"I don't bloody think so git! It's not my fault it broke!"

"Ok so China can buy it or make us a new or somethin'!"

I tried to budge in again "Hey guys you know I'm still-"

"Ayiaa?! I am not a servant so I'm not going to buy or make one, aru! Russia you buy it!"

"Hmmmm no thanks"

"Um I wirr just buy us a new one hai?"

"Ja Japan you do zat before ve fight over a table, zank you"

"Your wercome"

Again I tried "Ok great now that that's settl-"

"Ve~ Now can we get some pasta~?"

"Forget pasta let's go to McDonalds!"

"We would get fat and stupid if we ate there so no, I will just make us some-"

"NO!" everyone screamed in unison at Arthur's suggestion, including me, and Arthur just got offended and looked away. I quickly tried to talk before someone else spoke.

"Ok well people I'm still-"

"We could eat in China Town, aru! It's good food!"

{ASSWIPES WONT LET ME TALK!}

"Da I agree with China"

"You always agree with China mon cherie"

Francis and the others finally joined in on the conversation and I just gave up and took a seat angrily.

{Great fucking fantastic! I'm still not sure what to do about being a country and they're talking about food! They completely forgot I was here! Jesus now I know how Matthew feels, I should move in with him or something since I'm in the same boat and he doesn't ignore any-}

"Oh Tati I almost forgot, we have to figure out who you're staying with!"

Antonio's voice interrupted my thoughts but I looked up relived that he remembered my existence.

"So how's this going to work? It's not like we know where her land going to fucking be at" Lovino and the others surrounded me.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well you see your land isn't shown where it's at unless you stay with someone or someone claims you" Arthur was explaining the whole process to me "but claiming you didn't work and if choose, you can only choose one of us"

"Well that's gonna be hard since there's a lot of you"

We all began pondering about how this all was going to work out when soft voice suggested an idea.

"How about she stays with each of us for 3 days and she can see who she likes the most and stays with them?"

Everyone looks around to see who gave the idea, I obviously knew it was Matthew because, unlike them, he's not invisible to me. I'm nice enough to be able to see him and point him out.

"Guys it's Matthew he's right there" I pointed to the 'space' between Gilbert and Yao.

"AYIAA!"

"MEIN GOTT! VEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" I facepalmed

"I was always here, eh" I could tell Matthew was offended but decided not to say anything else.

"Anyvays Canada's idea is a good one, ve vill go vith zat" Ludwig grabbed a pen and sheet of paper.

"Ok zis is how it vill vork-"

"I CALL HER FIRST! HAHA BEAT THAT SUCKERS!"

"You can't call her first you twit!"

"Yes I can!"

"Why is that, aru?!"

"BECAUSE I'M THE HE-" *smack* Ivan covered his mouth before he could say anymore and smiled.

"That's enough out of him, da?"

"Ja….As I vas saying, ve vill go in ABC order so zat it vill be fair for everyone"

Everyone nodded at the idea in approval and looked at me for mine. I nodded.

Ludwig then began writing the names down while reading them out loud,

"Ok so it vill be America-" I interrupted.

"Ah wait, sorry hehe, actually it would be Canada because Alfred is the United States not America because America is a continent and not a single country, so put Canada"

Everyone stared at me, Alfred looked shocked and Matthew smiled.

"I'm sorry it bugs me but its true!" Ludwig continued.

"No its ok because you are correct, so it vill be Canada, China, England, France, me and Prussia since he lives in my house, Italy, Japan, Romano-" once again I stopped him.

"Russia… Romano is Italy too"

"Oh ja my mistake"

I didn't have to look to know the Lovino was staring at me in surprise, I pretty much felt it.

"Russia, Spain, and the United States, ok so let me go over it agai-"

"AWW COME ON! I'M LAST!"

"Too bad! Suck it up Alfred, you may continue Ludwig"

"So it's Canada, China, England, France, Germany und Prussia, Italy, Japan, Russia, Spain, and the United States ja?

"Yup perfect!" Alfred still looked upset about the whole thing but I smiled and walked right on over to Matthew.

"Lets go" he nodded. We waved goodbye as everyone said bye in their native language, and we headed to the airport.

{Now is when things get more interesting} I thought to myself as we exited the building.

{My Adventure in the Hetalia World continues}

**Jesus that took forever to write, Sorry if it took a while to write this my laptop broke so I had to rewrite the whole thing on another computer :l**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Canadian Days

We arrived at Matthews house, after 7 long excruciating hours on a plane, he unlocked the door and we stepped inside "GAHHH!" *Thud*

I tripped over the door stopper and landed face first on the floor,

"Oww the fuck?!" Matthew stuck out his hand and helped me up,

"Are you ok, eh?"

"Yea I'm fine thanks" I smiled rubbing my cheek "oh wow! This house is big and very nice!"

It really was big, it was two stories, like Antonio's, and the kitchen was wide and very roomy. Also the living room had a fire-place with a medium-sized flat screen TV above it on the wall with a coffee table in the center and behind the house was a park. It was quite cozy.

"Yeah, thanks" he looked at the floor holding his bear and we stood in the middle of the house in an awkward silence.

"…" "…..Ahem" I saw Matthew jump from the sudden noise.

"So now what? Heheh" he shrugged "Oh…."

{This is awkward, I need to think of something to talk about . Let's see what does he like? Oh Hockey! Ugh but I don't know anything about Hockey…. Ooh pancakes he's good at making pancakes but it's the afternoon…}

I must have made faces because Matthew looked at me in curiosity,

"What are you doing?""Huh? Oh nothing just thinking!" {Ooh I know ice skating!} "Hey you like ice skating right?" He furrowed his eyebrows,

"Um yeah how'd you know?"

{Oops yeah almost forgot! I can't say anything about them to them!"

"oh well, uh you just look like someone who likes ice skating and stuff"

"oh ok but yeah I like it, why? Do you?"

"Yeah! I do it's… it's fun" {I never even ice skated before!}

He put down Kumajiro and his shy posture change and he seemed happier,

"oh great well do you want to go to an ice rink?"

"Yeah sounds cool"

"Ok well let me show you your room first then we can go, eh?"

"Ok sure"

We agreed on the plan and Matthew took me upstairs to show me where I was going to stay, then it was off to the ice rink! We arrived minutes late, on the way Matt bought me some clothe more suited for this weather, and we went to the booth to get some skates. After we got our skates and put them on, we headed to the rink but I stopped at the entrance,

"what's wrong?"

"Uhh nothing it's just that.." {I LIED ABOUT SKATING! Ugh I'm such an idiot}

"It's just what?" I twiddled my thumbs,

"I don't know how to ice skate, I uh kinda lied about it, sorry"

He stared at me for a moment before he busted out laughing, "Haha it's ok I will just teach you, eh"

I smiled brightly and nodded. He held out his hand and I grabbed it, then we slowly started skating, if you can call it that. I kept slipping, doing splits, and falling on my ass the whole time. Matthew just giggled at me,

"I told you I cant skate" I pouted and slipped again except this time Matthew caught me

"Haha it's ok just take it slow and slide one foot at a time" he stood me up straight and I tried it again.

"H-hey I think I'm doing it"

"Good that's it keep going"

I was moving pretty slow but I was moving,

"Hahaha this is fun!" I was cheerful since I was finally getting the hang of it.

"see it's easy!" Matthew smiled at me and I smile back,

{This is nice, Matthew's really helpful. I'm glad I came here fir-}

My thought was cut off because my foot slipped again, "WAHHH!"

Matthew tried to catch me but ended up slipping and falling on top of me. *Thud*

I looked at him and he was blushing different shades of red for two reasons, one because of the position we were in and two because people were staring at us and giggling.

"I-I'm sorry I s-slipped" he was stuttering and trying to get up,

"It's-it's ok I pulled you down with me heh"

We managed to stand up and we both immediately headed back to the booth to return our skates and leave the rink. We went home in total silence and stood once again in the middle of the room in an awkward silence.

"…" "….." Kumajiro walked into the room, "….." it was like a competition of the quiet game.

"Well it's getting late so we should eat and head off to bed"

All of us made our way to the kitchen to eat and afterwards we said goodnight and headed to our rooms.

*Sigh {Well today was fun…One day down two to go} I let out another sigh and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the wonderfully delicious smell of pancakes and syrup. I went down stairs and entered the kitchen and saw Matthew making pancakes. Well more like skillfully juggling them, he did a whole bunch of fast movements and cracked eggs a way I haven't seen anyone crack them before. I just stood there in the PJs he let me borrow and watched him with my mouth wide open in total awe. He probably sensed someone staring at him because he turned around,

"Oh hi Tati, what's up?"

"…." "Tati?"

"You're amazing at making pancakes!"

He smiled "Thanks! And don't worry the pancakes are almost done!"

{He sure is happy this morning}

I sat down at the table with Kumajiro and waited a few minutes. He then set down the pancakes on the table and we began eating. I grabbed the syrup and poured, what most people will think is a shit load, all over my pancakes. I just then realized Matt was staring at me,

"I love syrup…..and pancakes"

He chuckled then reached for the syrup, grabbed it, and poured the same amount I did on his pancakes,

"So do I"

Afterwards we got dressed and headed to the mall. There he bought me some souvenirs and a camera, I tried not to get a lot because I didn't want to use his money. We then left and went hiking in the forest, where we ran into some wild animals. At one point a raccoon came out of nowhere and stole my food bag while we were taking a picture, we spent a good half hour chasing it until we managed to get it back from the little sucker. After that little encounter with the wildlife, Matt took me to a museum explaining his history, the only thing I knew were the rebellions of 1837 against the British colonial government, and I got a stranger to take a picture of us standing by a statue of a moose named Max[1]. It was a pretty interesting and productive day and it was the same the next day except for the fact that I got to ride a horse and it didn't steal my food bag. Anyways we headed back to his house at about 4 in the afternoon, since I had to get ready to leave with Yao.

"Wow those were some fun three days" I stated getting out of the car.

"Yeah it's too bad you have to leave, eh"

"Yeah it is really" I was at the door waiting for him to come and unlock it when he called out to me.

"Hey Tati catch!"

"Huh?" I turned around only to have a snowball hit me directly in the face,

"Oof! what the? Hey!"

He laughed as I quickly bent down to make a snowball and throw it at him. I got him in the shoulder and we quickly got into a one hour snowball fight. A taxi soon pulled up in his driveway and we stopped.

"Ayiaa! It's too cold here, aru!" Yao stepped out of the car wearing what looked like 10 jackets.

"Haha Yao you look like a fat snowman!" Matt and I laughed at him.

"I'm not built for cold weather, aru!"

Yao walked over to me and asked if I was ready. Matt unlocked the door and I went inside to get my bags. When I came back out Yao waited in the car while I said good-bye to Matthew.

"So, um come back to visit, eh? Bye" he stared at the floor

"What kind of bye is that?! Give me a hug Mattie!" I held out my arms and motioned him to hug me, he just stared a bit before hugging me.

"Say bye to Kumajiro for me!" I waved, got in the car, and drove off.

I looked back at Matthew and noticed how he looked happier than when I first met him.

{He really should open up more}

"You ready to travel to my country, aru?" Yao looked back at me from the front seat.

I smiled, "Nihao China!"

**[1] Max the Moose- is a statue in Canada of an 18 foot tall steel and concrete moose in Dryden, Ontario.**

**Sorry it took so long to post a chapter, again. But thanks for reading my story! :D Also not all chapters are going to be like this one!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Nihao China

We got to the airport and I had to help Yao get out of his 10 jackets so that we could pass through the metal detector. When we boarded the plane I was anxious, and this time not just because of my fear of heights and planes but because I was traveling around the world. I mean it's been my life long dream to travel and just thinking about it made me smile.

"Why are you smiling, aru?"

"Huh?"

"You're smiling and its kind of creepy"

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about something that made me smile"

"Ah ok"

I forced myself to sleep right after that. Yao woke me up and informed me that we made it. We got in a taxi and headed towards his house, when we arrived I put my bags on the couch and looked around.

{His house looks like a Chinese temple}

It really did, from the outside anyways, it was only a one story house on a hill but it was still pretty big. It had a small backyard, with a pond, that over looked the land, it also had a dirt road heading down through a bamboo forest and to the town below. My favorite thing was the amazing view of the Great Wall of China surrounding the town and stretching as far as the eye could see.

"It's a beautiful view, I love it!"

"Thank you" I looked back at the view when Yao informed me,

"We should get you some clothes more fitting for this climate, aru"

I looked at what I was wearing and saw that Yao was right. I wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with some jeans and black boots.

"Yeah…."

We walked down the trail in his backyard to get to the town, there he bought me some more fitting clothes. I really loved the clothing here, it was pretty. I had a Chinese robe that's like Yaos except for the fact that it was black with gold trims, had knee-length gold tights and black slip on shoes. He took me back to his house, where he styled my brown hair into two buns and added a pink flower.

"I feel….. Chineese"

He smiled "Then you're perfectly dressed, aru"

I looked at myself in the mirror again and laughed to myself.

{I look like female Yao hehe}

"What's so funny?"

"I look like female you"

{Woops didn't mean to say that out loud}

Yao studied me for a moment before laughing, "Haha you're right, aru!"

He then showed me to my room, "Ok so this will be your room for now, aru"

"Ok thanks Yao"

"You're welcome, ok now I will intr-" *BAM*

We heard the door bust open along with 3 different voices speaking different lanuages,

**(Go to the bottom of the page to see what they're saying) [1]**

"paendeo neun wanjeonhi hangug-eseo dangsin-i algo balmyeong haessda!"

"Shi de, dangran tamen"

"Ni you meiyou tingzhi shuohua ma?"

"Ni yinggai zhidao zhege wenti de an"

"Nan iyagi ga dangsin-i algo hangug-eseo balmyeong doeeossgi ttaemun-e mal-eul jeoldae meomchuji anh-a ! dangsin-i al-aya hal su issdolog dangsin-eun ege yeoja ya!"

{I wonder if that's Korea, Hong Kong, and Taiwan?}

I looked over at Yao to see him rubbing his temples with an annoyed expression.

I decided to walk out to see if it was who I thought it was, I quickly learn that doing so was a mistake. Immediately all 3 of them unsheathed their weapons, from wherever they were hiding them, and pointed them at me. Hong Kong with nunchucks, Korea with a large Knife, and Taiwan with a bladed fan. I just stumbled back on the floor,

"Ayiaa!" {WHY did I just say that?}

They lowered their weapons with confused looks, "China?" Hong Kong questioned, Taiwan was lost.

"CHINA YOU'RE A SONYEO[2]!" Korea lifted me up and hugged me tightly.

"That's so cool! You have breasts now!" before I could say anything Korea groped my chest.

"EEEP!" I'm pretty sure my face made a new shade of red because of how badly I was blushing! Hong Kong and Taiwan blushed as well, unsure of what to do.

"AYIAA?! IDIOT LET GO OF HER, ARU!" *SMACK!*

Yao slapped Korea on the back of the head and pulled me into a protective hug, while I was hugging myself.

"Wow! Two Chinas!" Korea commented

"Ayiaa! Korea why'd you do that, aru?!" Yao was pissed off

"I thought she was you!"

"Even if it was me why would you do that?! NO! Don't answer that, aru I don't want to know! Now apologize, aru!"

"I'm sorry for groping your breasts!"

{He says it liked he enjoyed it!}

"You're an idiot, aru…. are you ok?" Yao looked at me worriedly, I just nodded as I was slowly calming down.

"Hey China?"

Yao glared coldly at Korea "What?"

"Is that your girlfriend?" he asked bluntly, and my face lit up red again along with Yaos.

"Judging by their reaction I think that's a yes" Hong Kong stated walking passed us, Yao tried to clear things up.

"No tha-"

"Congrats I was going to try to hook up with her first but you beat me to it!" Korea patted Yao on the back and as he left he added "Girlfriends were totally invented in Korea you know!"

"But- UGH!" Yao released me and apologized for the horrible introduction of his family.

"Uhhh"

We both turned and saw Taiwan standing there still horribly lost,

"AH Taiwan! Nihao! Tati's not what you think she is, aru she's a guest!"

She nodded "Ok sure"

{She doesn't believe him}

"You don't believe me, aru" "Nope!"

Yao sighed and explained the story behind me and she finally understood,

"Ok I will make sure those two understand so don't worry!" she turned to me "Hello nice to meet you I'm Taiwan or you can call me Xaio Mei!"

"Tatiana, nice to meet you to Xiao Mei" {Finally a normal person!}

"Excuse me" she walked in the direction the others went and it was silent for a moment before we heard yelling.

"IDIOTS! Don't make crazy assumptions without hearing the story!"

{So much for normal}

Yao just sighed and told me to treat his home like it was my own and left. I exhaled and walked over to the couch and plopped myself on it. I grabbed the remote and switched on the TV, watching a Chinese Education Channel, I think, and fell asleep of boredom. These next few days weren't going to go by so quickly.

**[1] "Pandas were totally invented in Korea you know!"**

"**Yeah, sure they were"**

"**Do you ever stop talking?"**

"**You should already know the answer to that"**

"**I never stop talking because talking was invented in Korea you know! You're a girl so you should know that!"**

**[2] Sonyeo- girl**

**Oh finally it's done! Sorry if it took so long to post :l**** Ok thanks for reading! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Korea and Hong Kong

I must've slept on the couch for an entire day because my back hurt a bit when I woke up. I was awakened by the disturbing sense that someone was watching me. I heard faint breathing coming from in front of me but I didn't open my eyes.

{Jesus who is that?!}

The breathing started sound closer and closer, until I finally decided to open my eyes to see who, or what, it was breathing on my face.

"Ngh…. GYAAHHHHHHH!"

Immediately I screamed at the sight of Koreas damn face directly in front of mine and I leaned back as far as I could to get away from him, but I was on a couch so it wasn't that far.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Oh good you're awake!" he smiled kneeling in closer

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU CREEP?!" I yelled at him trying to find an escape route but his arms were on both sides of me so I could move.

"I was watching you sleep and waiting for you to wake up!" he said it like it totally wasn't stalkerish.

"WHA-?! WHY WERE YOU WATCHING ME?!

He frowned at me "I already told you I was waiting for you to wake up"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!"

"But didn't you ask me why I was watching you?"

"YES BUT- Ugh nevermind, what do you want?"

He smiled at me "Let's hang out today!"

"Why?" "Why not?" I was about to testify but he actually made a point. He smiled widely and pulled me off the couch a practically dragged me outside.

"Hanging out was totally invented in Korea you know!"

{This guy's a moron, what was his name again?}

I tried to remember his name as he kept dragging me.

{Yang Yong… Im Yong Dong… Im Yong Song… no that's not it}

I finally remembered his name and accidentally blurted it out loud "IM YONG SOO!"

He stopped suddenly, causing me to bump into him, and turned around "Yes?"

I stared at him not knowing what to say, "Uhhhh Im- uhh I-Im young soo what do you want to do?" I mentally face palmed,

{I'm a complete fucking idiot!}

He stared at me for a moment before answering, "Well I was walking you through town before you said my name or I thought was my name"

I just then realized we were in the town you could see from Yaos house and that everyone was staring at me with weird looks.

{Oh someone please just shoot me}

Yong Soo started laughing "HAHA! For a second there I thought you knew my name!"

"Yeah haha-ha" I looked at the ground

"But yeah my human name is Im Yong Soo!"

"Oh that's…cool" "Yeah my name is awesome!"

He continued dragging me through town, telling me about how everything was 'invented' in Korea when I saw Yao a few feet ahead of us.

"Hey! Look it's Yao! Why does he look angry-"

Suddenly Yong Soo pulled me into an alley "What the hel-" he put his hand over my mouth and whispered,

"Shhh I'm trying to hide from him!"

{Hide from him, why?!}

Yao passed by the alley we were in, cursing in Chinese, but he didn't notice us. After he was out of sight Yong Soo pulled me out of the alley and we continued walking.

"Hey why are you hiding from Yao?"

He smirked "It's because he told me to stay away from you today because he was going to show you around but I can do that myself!"

"Oh… I see" he smiled and continued to tell me about the town itself being 'invented' in Korea. An hour later he stopped suddenly, looked behind us ,grinned and then told me to run. I did of course, not knowing why, and he just kept pulling me along with.

"Hey! Why are we running?!" I tried to keep up but he was fast.

"We're being followed HAHA!" he laughed but I didn't find that funny.

"WHAT?! That's not fun-" I tripped causing my hand to slip out of his and I fell flat on my face.

"Ah! Tati!" I tried standing but I was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder,

"AHHHHH YONG SOO HELP ME!" but he was too far behind and whoever it was got away with me. I just closed my eyes, because struggling did absolutely nothing, and waited for whatever was coming next.

I kept my eyes closed the whole time and all I heard were the shrieks and yells of people, until finally it was quiet enough so that all I could hear was the opening of doors and my kidnappers footsteps. I could tell I was placed on a couch but I didn't dare open my eyes.

{Holy Shit! I'm going to be raped, or tortured, or beaten, or killed, or worse! I'm going to be sold off into slavery!}

A hand was placed on my shoulder. "KYAAAAA! PLEASE DON'T SELL ME INTO SLAVERY! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE MAKING SHOES IN A OLD RUN DOWN FACTORY WHILE I AM STARVING TO DEATH AND THE FACTORYS RATS ARE NIBBLING AT MY FEET!"

I started kicking and the person started shaking me, "Hey! Open your eyes! You're not being sold into slavery so open you eyes! OW!"

I opened my eyes to the sight of Hong Kong clutching his stomach and Taiwan rubbing her temples.

"Wha-? OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!" I got up and brushed my hands through my hair, messing up the buns. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO KICK YOU! IT'S JUST THAT YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME RAPIST OR SLAVE TRADER! I'M SORRY ARE YOU OK?! I'M REALLY SO-"

Hong Kong placed a hand over my mouth "Calm down it's not like I was shot, I'm fine"

I nodded and he removed his hand, "Where did you get slave trader from?" Xiao Mei looked at me in worry.

"I-I have an over-active imagination" she nodded her still unsure.

"A-anyways why did you kidnap me?"

"China told us to find you that's why" Hong Kong sat on the couch

"Oh so where is Yao?"

"He's probably still in town, I will go find him so you stay here with Hong Kong" Xiao Mei walked out of the house locking the door.

{Is locking the door really necessary?}

I turned to face Hong Kong and saw him already absorbed in a book, I just stood there awkwardly.

"….." "….. Soo how's it going?"

"mm" "Oh that's nice….. What book ya reading?"

He lifted the book up, eyes still on the page, to show me.

"Oh cool" it was in Chinese so I had no idea what it said.

{This is more awkward than when I was at Matts house}

"Do you like to read?" "mmhm"

"Cool I like to read too….. What types of books are you into?"

He lifted up the book once again to show me.

"Oh….how nice"

{He expects me to know what it says}

"Do you ever get bored of reading?"

He didn't answer,

"Do you have a favorite book?"

He still didn't answer,

{Ok fine don't answer}

"Do you have any books in English?" "mm"

I was getting annoyed, "Can you hear me or are you too absorbed in that book?"

"mmhm" my eye twitched {Fine I give up!}

I sat down next to him and crossed my arms. About 30 minutes later Yao and Xiao Mei walked in.

"Welcome back" I greeted bluntly and walked over to them,

"Sorry we took so long" "It's ok I got to have a nice conversation with Mr. mm and mmhm over there" I pointed at Hong Kong who was still reading his book.

"Really?! While he was reading?!" they yelled at me in unison

"Uhh yeah, I did most of the talking but I guess we had a conversation"

They stared at me like I was crazy then at Hong Kong then back at me.

"What?" Yao shook his head, "Nothing, aru so did Korea do anything to annoy you?"

"No he just told me about things being 'invented' in Korea"

He rolled his eyes "Of course, well it's too late to show you around so I'm going to make dinner then we can all get some sleep, aru Want to help me?" Xiao Mei and I nodded.

We walked towards the kitchen when I stopped and walked back.

"Where are you going, aru?" "Just hold on"

I walked in front of Hong Kong, "What's your name Hong Kong?" he continued to read his book. I heard Yao and Xiao Mei sigh and leave. I was going to as well until Hong Kong answered me,

"My name is Wong Kha Loung" I stared at him for a moment before smiling,

"Nice to meet you Wong Kha Loung!"

**Yes! I posted 2 chapters on the same day alright! XD Anyhow thank you again for reading :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Oceania and Asia

Yesterday was definitely a crazy day. While we were eating Im Yong Soo came in bursting through the door yelling about how it wasn't fair that they kidnapped me from him. Yao tried to calm him down but he kept whinning so Leon, a nick name I gave Wong Kha Loung recently, came in and slapped him upside the head making him whine even more which pissed off Xaio Mei, making her explode and slap all three of them on the head while I just sat there slurping noodles. But that was the past and I would rather go back there instead of being in the position I was in now. You see when I woke up today Yao and Xaio Mei decided to take me around the continent of Oceania and while traveling we ran into Ralph, also known as Australia, and he told us that he needed help with a problem he had and I, being the kind, loving person I am, accepted it when they didn't. What did he need help with? Well, you see I didn't know until I actually got to where the problem was,

"YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU KILL A GREAT-MOTHER FUCKING-WHITE SHARK?!"

"Yup! That's right mate and I really appreciate it too, this shark has been terrorizin' these here waters and I couldn't find anyone else to help me, so I'm glad you accepted!"

Yup that's the problem he need help with and now I'm sucked into it.

"OF COURSE NOBODY'S GOING TO HELP! IT'S A FUCKING SHARK! AND THE ONLY REASON I'M HELPING IS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DAMN PROBLEM!"

"Don't worry mate just stick to my plan and we'll catch 'im in no time!"

"AND WHAT PLAN IS THAT?!"

"You jump into the water, wait for 'im to appear then start swimmin' away and I'll shoot 'im with this here gun!" he smiled and I just wanted to slap him across the face.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT!"

"Awww come on mate! No need to be shy, here I'll give ya a push!"

"NO WAIT WAIT WAIT WA-" *shove*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Oh if I haven't mentioned it before, we were on a helicopter floating over where this shark usually attacks people and eats them.

*SPLASH* *gurgle gurgle* *GASP* "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! YA HEAR ME?! YOU ARE DE-" *whoosh* I froze at the sound of water moving, I was slowly beginning to sink because of how scared and unable to react I was. Ralph began yelling at me,

"Tati you need to swim hurry up! He's only a few feet behind you!"

{I can't do it my body wont move! HELP ME!}

I was about to be completely submerged under water when I saw the shark's fin. Once I saw the fin I blacked out of total fear, before I passed out there were a few gunshots and water splashing. *BANG* *SWOOSH* *SPLASH*

"ARE YOU CRAZY, ARU?!"

"Come one now mate I told her to swim away"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, ARU! THE POINT IS SHE ALMOST DIED!"

"She ALMOST did but I didn't let her, I shot that shark and jumped in right after to get her!"

"AYIAA YOU ARE UNBEIEVABLE, ARU!"

"Calm down mate she's fine"

"I AM NOT GOING DOWN, ARU! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"China calm down already Tati is fine!"

"BUT- UGHHHH!" *STOMP STOMP* *SLAM*

"I'm sorry about him"

"It's alright, hey Wy is it ready yet?!"

"Almost!"

I heard voices when I was slowly starting to wake up. {Ughhh I'm so tired}

"Here you are Australia!"

"Thanks Wy! Alright now when I put this to her nose she should wake up"

*sniff* {What is this smell?} *sniff sniff*

"EWWW GROSS!" I quickly sat up on the couch I was laying on and covered my nose,

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Rosemary, Peppermint, Spearmint, Sage, Thyme, Basil, and Sweet Marjoram why?"

"IT'S SMELL IS WAY TOO STRONG!"

"It's supposed to be, so that it can wake you up and it worked"

I blinked for a moment trying to recap what happened.

{I came to Oceania, met Ralph, he asks for help and I help him… he pushes me off a helicopter into an ocean with a man-eating shark!}

I narrowed my eyes at the Australian man with the band-aid on his nose, he quirked an eyebrow.

"you.. are.. DEAD!" I lunged at him but he dodged me and I fell on the floor, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Gonna have to catch me first mate!" he brushed his nose with his thumb and I started chasing him around the house. I gave up after a while, "I HAHH really hate HAAHH you!" he laughed and then a small girl with shorts, a tank-top with a pink smock, a bandage on her forehead, and a red came up to me with a funny look on her face.

"Why'd you pass out? it was only a stupid shark"

"ONLY A STUPID SHA- HA!" she said it like it was the size of a yorkie.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Wy! Australia's little sister!"

I kept staring at her for a moment trying to remember where I saw her on Hetalia.

{World Series? No…Axis powers? no…. Oh wait the manga of course!}

"Why are you staring at me like that creep?"

"No reason, just remembered something" {annoying brat isn't she}

Just then Yao walked through the door,

"Ah! Tati you're ok, aru!" he squeezed me

"Can't breath!" "Ayiaa sorry! Anyways we have to go, Hong Kong called and said that we have guest! Come on Taiwan!"

We said good-bye to Ralph and Wy and headed back to Yaos house. When we arrived there were more people there. Yao introduced me and I recognized who they were; Vietnam, Thailand, Tibet, and Indonesia. I greeted them and they began chatting right away.

{I feel so out-of-place}

**[Translation at the bottom]**

I over heard Yao talking to Vietnam in Chinese,

"Shi de, wo bude bu ba xianggang qu xunzhao at de qian hanguo zuole yixie yuchun de shi"

He wasn't talking to me but I replied, "Ni zhi dao ni bu yong bang jia wo" I froze and covered my mouth. Everyone turned to me in complete shock,

"W-what did you s-say, aru?"

"I-I'm not sure" {Did I just speak Chinese?! I'm pretty sure I just spoke Chinese!}

"I-I think she just spoke Chinese" Leon stated

"How, aru?!" I tried thinking what I did to even know Chinese when it came to me.

"The TV! I fell asleep on a Chinese education channel! Maybe I picked up Chinese that way!"

"Is that even possible?!" Xaio Mei questioned. Vietnam stepped in,

"It is actually! Simply listening to the language can set up structures in the brain required to learn the words" I stared at Yao and he stared back at me, we were both in shock. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!* Everyone turned towards the door,

"Who's that?" Leon walked over to the door and opened it.

"Bloody hell! I've been standing out here for a while now! What took you so lo- Oh hello Hong Kong"

"Hi England"

"Ayiaa! I forgot that England was coming to pick you up today, aru!"

{Oh crap I forgot too!} "Hold on I'll get my stuff!"

When Arthur showed up, I completely forgot about speaking Chinese and went to get my bags. I hugged and said good-bye to everyone but I had a problem leaving because Yong Soo had a tug-a-war with Arthur over me but he let go once Xaio Mei slapped him, then it was off to England with Arthur.

**[1] "Yeah, I had to send Hong Kong to get her before Korea did something stupid"**

"**You didn't have to kidnap me you know"**

**Jesus! Glad that's over ****J**** if I made any grammar mistakes please tell me! So thanks for reading my story! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: England

When we arrived at Arthur's house I set my bags on the couch and studied the room.

{Two stories, kitchen connected to living room, a garden in the backyard, a medium-sized TV in front of a vomit green couch, two sofa chairs and a mini coffee table…. Not bad}

"Nice house you got here"

"Thanks, let me show you your room" I grabbed my bags again and followed him upstairs. We entered a room and I put my stuff on the bed.

"Ok this is where you'll be staying, now I'll be right back" he left, closing the door. I had a moment to myself and felt something bugging me.

{Why do I have an uneasy feeling? Am I sick or something?}

I kept thinking about this strange sensation,

{Something about staying here… I Know I'm missing something about this place}

I smelled burnt food in the air, my eyes widened and I covered my nose.

"Fuck! Of course that's what I was forgetting, Arthur's fucking poison cooking! I'm going to be stuck here for three days with his terrible food!"

There was a knock at the door and I uncovered my nose,

"Come in!" Arthur stepped in holding a plate of charcoal, which I'm pretty sure was supposed to be food.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made a snack! Here try some" he held the plate of rocks at me and I tried my best not to make a face of disgust.

"Uh-ahem you know what uh I'm NOT really hungry right now, so uh maybe later"

{Or never} he nodded and left the room {Oh thank baby Jesus! I avoided death this time but I don't think I'll be able to again} I unzipped a bag and changed clothes. After changing I went down stairs and saw Arthur reading a book on the couch and drinking tea. Once he saw me he closed his book and walked over to me,

"So what do you wish to do?" I shrugged in reply,

"Ook…. What do girls enjoy doing?" he muttered under his breath.

"Oh how about a tea party?!" I gave him my 'WTF' face and said nothing.

""No? you're not into that oh ok then… hmm" he kept thinking and suggesting more things to do but I was more interested in Flying Mint Bunny floating behind him. I kept staring at him until Arthur noticed and turned around. I noticed Arthur's eyes widen and he quickly turned back to me,

"D-do you see him?" I nodded and kept staring at FMB, "b-but how?!"

I ignored his question and walked past him to hold FMB. He snuggled in my neck making me giggle, "So cute!"

Arthur grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him,

"How come you can see him?!" I blinked realizing that I was holding FMB for Gods sake!

{ I was absorbed in FMB's cuteness, that I forgot that Arthur was the only one able to see him!} "Uh 'cause he was in front of me"

"No that's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?" I acted as if I didn't know what he's talking about.

"I mean that I was the only one able to see him because he's a mystical creature! So how is it that you can see him to?!" at this point the was holding my shoulders.

I stared at him for a while thinking about how I was able to see FMB, then I looked at FMB then back at Arthur, shrugged and said "I dunno"

After a few minutes of confusion, we concluded that I was able to see FMB because of my belief in mythical creatures. Arthur grew extremely happy that someone else saw them too, and I have to admit it's cool being able to see fairies and unicorns. I eve got to meet Arthur's magical friends, such as Captain Hooke, and I was surprised that they did exist.

{So I guess my theory of Arthur being mental was wrong} I smiled, stroking FMB. After a while of talking about magical friends Arthur got up to make dinner and I sat on the couch panicking.

{Shit I'm going to die! If his magical friends are real then that means his cooking being awfully terrible is true to!}

"Hey Tati! Food's ready!" Arthur called from the kitchen, 'Fuck!" I cursed under my breath, heading towards the kitchen. I sat down at the table in front of Arthur, then looked down at my 'food'. I felt sick just staring at it, I couldn't tell if it was black lasagna or a combination of mashed potatoes and rocks. I chuckled nervously,

"Uh ahem um w-w-what is it?"

He smiled, "Chicken with rice and some biscuits!"

{I was way off…} "O-oh ok" I picked up my fork to poke at it and I swear to Jesus Christ and the Lord Almighty that it moved! I shifted a little in my seat then glanced up at Arthur and saw him smiling, waiting for me to take a bite.

*Gulp* I broke off a piece of it and slowly moved the fork towards my mouth, my hand shaking slightly. Then it was the moment of truth, I was about to put the fork in my mouth when the phone rang.

"Ugh now what?" Arthur got up and walked out of the kitchen and that was my queue to find a way to dispose of the toxic waste. I've done this removal of 'food' before, let's just say my mom's cooking isn't all rainbows and sunshine. I quickly got up, found some paper towels, wrapped the 'food' in it, walked over to the trash can and shove it down to the very bottom then quickly took a seat. Arthur walked back in and saw my plate empty,

"Oh you finished it! How was it?" I put on my fake smile, "It was good thanks!" he smiled and offered seconds but I refused instantly. Afterwards he told me that Alfred called saying ridiculous nonsense about saving someone in his house and how he timed it to make sure he saved them, Arthur didn't understand but I understood perfectly what Alfred was talking about. Then we said goodnight and I took a shower, switched into my PJs and went to bed. Little did I know that tomorrow was going to be full of surprises… and not good ones.

**Ok thanks for reading and sorry it took so long to post. I was busy making my Spain cosplay for Halloween but I finished it and cross-dressed as him to school and trick-or-treating and it was amazing! {Also thank you Alfred for saving my life in my time of need TwT}**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The United Kingdom and the 2nd Dimension?!

I was sleeping peacefully until I was disturbed by the smell of smoke. I figured it was Arthur's cooking so I kept my eyes shut but the smell seemed too strong for burnt food. I then heard an exhale of air, the smoke practically punched me in the face, still keeping my eyes closed, I figured out it was from a cigarette. My stomach began to feel sick because of this idiot smoking in my face.

"I know you're awake so open your eyes"

I jumped a little at the Scottish voice. I slowly open my eyes to reveal Scotland smoking in my fucking room….

{Scotland's in my room} I blinked {Scotland's in my room…}

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up on the bed, "Why are you in my room?!" the redhead simply puffed out more smoke and ignored my question.

"So you're the one I heard about" he let out more smoke.

*Cough Cough*

The smoke was killing me and I waved at the air trying to clear it out a bit and failed.

"Could you please stop smoking in my room"

He grinned, "What if I don't"

I got up and snatched the cigarette from his mouth to throw it out the window until he grabbed my wrist. I turned to him and saw the scariest face I've seen so far, it sent huge-ass chills down my spine.

"Don't fucking snatch things from people… it's rude" he spoke in a monotone voice.

I tried wriggling free from his grip but it only made him tighten it. I winced in pain because of his freaking iron grip, I looked at him and he held out his other hand signaling for the cigarette, I gave it to him since I really didn't have another option. It was a minute of complete silence but it felt like an hour, then an Irish voice broke the silence.

"Scotland what are you doing in here?! Get out you're being rude!"

I turned to the doorway where an annoyed Ireland was standing. Scotland released me and walked out the room without saying a word. Ireland sighed and then apologized, I didn't say anything. I walked down stairs, with Ireland right behind, and searched for Arthur so I can slap him for not waking me up when he had 'guests' over. Scotland was sitting on the couch with Whales drinking and Ireland walked over and stood next to them. I went into the kitchen and saw Arthur with a serous face drinking tea and leaning on the counter.

{Jesus what's with this atmosphere it's so tense}

I walked up to him but he didn't seem to notice me, I couldn't think of anything to say because his face looked so spaced out. I sat at the table and thought about the relationship between the four of them.

{Scotland is the second oldest of the four brothers. The other three are Wales, Ireland, and Arthur. His relationship with Wales is friendly. When they were younger Wales was resentful of having a little brother. They don't see each other much anymore. Ireland usually sides with Scotland against Arthur. They enjoy drinking together, and they often argue about which one has the best Whiskey. Of the brothers, they're the closest. Scotland's relationship with Arthur is complicated at best. They're brothers, but Scotland's never wanted English rule. He hates that Arthur has that power over him. He feels familial loyalty, but that's about the extent of his positive emotions toward Arthur. So pretty much they all hate each other, with the exception of Ireland and Scotland}

I was stuck in the middle of a family hatred, great. Arthur then magically came back to life and stood in front of me and spoke in a stern tone,

"Help me get these bloody-idiotic-drunken-bastards out of my house" I blinked but nodded. It's probably for the best to do what he says.

* * *

After an hour or two we finally managed to get them out. We had to get them as drunk as possible so that they can pass-the-fuck-out, we had some trouble with making Scotland pass out but Arthur solved it with an old-fashioned pan-to-the-head whack. Then we just dumped them in a cab Arthur called and told the cab driver to drop them off anywhere but here, he refused until Arthur paid a handsome amount of money. Now I was watching TV in the living room while Arthur was in the kitchen doing god knows what.

"Hey Tati do me a favor will you?!" Arthur called from the kitchen.

I got up from the couch and walked over to where he was. I walked in on him drawing a circle with some symbols on the floor. I looked at him curiously,

"Yea what's up?"

"Come and stand here"

I walked to the center of the circle while asking, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find an easier way to transport things from one place to another"

"Oh… alright"

He was looking through the pages of an old book when I questioned him, "You've done this before right?"

"Of course I have, I did it on an inanimate object" he started chanting an incantation and the circle lit up green.

"Oh that's good….. How'd it go?" He finished chanting and answered,

"um well…"

"Um well what?" I asked nervously while being surrounded by the light,

"It was never to be seen again" he stated bluntly.

"WHAT?!"

"Ok well brace yourself"

"WAIT! ARTHUR-" *SWOOSH* *SLOOP* *POOF*

I was sucked in a dark tunnel and couldn't see anything for a bit until I was tossed out and fell on my ass. *thud*

"Gah! freaking idiot's trying to kill me" I studied my surroundings and noticed I was in Arthur's living room.

"Hey! Ar-" I cut myself off when I realized the atmosphere of the house. It was cheerful but…. Dark. I heard humming in the kitchen so I got up and crept over. I peeked in and saw Ar- no wait that's not Arthur this person had lighter blonde hair and is wearing a pink dress shirt, beige dress pants, and brown dress shoes with a little blue apron.

{He's making cupcakes}

They're were cupcakes everywhere and they actually looked good. I stared at the man and tried remembering why he looked so familiar.

"where have I seen him before?" I accidentally said it out loud and he turned around and smiled at me.

{His eyes are blue, that's definitely not Arthur}

"Well hello Tati~ Come in come in~!" I slowly walked over to him.

"Do I know you" I asked and stared into his eyes. They're blue with a pink ring around the pupil. {His name it's on the tip of my tongue}

"Of course~! You probably don't remember me now but you will~! Care for a cupcake?" he held a plate of colorful cupcakes at me and I debated whether to take one. I decided to take one and bit into it, he smiled at me…. Almost sinisterly. As I took another bite it hit me, I remembered where he's from. My eyes widened,

"Oh.. Shit"

He laughed evilly, "Oh you've remembered~!"

I dropped the cupcake and took a step back.

"Yes that's right" his cheerful voice disappeared and my vision became extremely hazy.

"I'm Artie, England's counterpart" I started falling backwards and my vision became black but I heard him laugh darkly,

"Sweet dreams~ Ahahahahaha!" *Thud*

**Oh my Jesus finally! This chapter killed me because I know very little about The UK so I did my very, very, very best to portray them correctly so forgive me if I didn't! And yes it's 2p!Arthur if you haven't guessed already. Arthur now sent me into the 2****nd**** dimension and I'm going to go through hell I'm sure but anyways thanks for reading! ****J**** And for those of you who have no clue what 2p!Arthur is:**journal/2P-Hetalia-What-it-Is-279599601


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: 2p!Hetalia?!

"Dude did you kill her?"

"No~ Of course not, she's breathing see~"

"Oye hit her and wake her up!"

"No Espange! Don't do that just find another way or something!"

"I'll wake up her up with my pipe, da?"

"That's a good idea, aru"

"I can't do anything to vake her up so don't look at me!"

"We weren't even suggesting you stupide"

"Does someone have somezing to vake her up?"

"She can wake up on her own, we can just wait a rittre"

"How 'bout we just shake her?"

"Matt's got a point"

"Oh look~ our guest is waking up, ve"

I shot open my eyes to see 12 pairs of eyes staring at me.

"You all right~?" Artie asked.

"Ugh" was my reply and I covered my face knowing exactly where I was.

"She sounds like a zombie" 'Alfred' announced.

"She's not a zombie stupide" 'Francis' insulted and 'Antonio' sat me up on the table,

"Oye can you stand?"

{whoa dejavu moment}

I looked around the room and saw everyone, well you can't really call everyone 'everyone' when they all looked different.

**[If you already know what everyone looks like skip this paragraph]**

{2p!Lovino: Blonde hair, stylish clothing and…Cheerful, 2p!Antonio: Black hair, brown eyes, and mean looking, 2p!Gilbert: Blonde hair and nervous blue eyes, 2p!Matthew: Hair tied back, wares sunglass and red Canadian trooper uniform, not shy either, 2p!Ivan: Light brown hair, doesn't smile but still fucking creepy, 2p!Francis: Messed up hair and smoking, doesn't look like he gets much sleep, 2p!Alfred: Dark red hair and eyes, holding a bat with bent up nails sticking out of it, 2p!Ludwig: Scar on face and wears a tank top and beige army pants and hat, he seems disorganized and sloppy, 2p!Kiku: Black uniform and very serious, and finally 2p!Feliciano: Wares cacky uniform with side hat, regular auburn hair but red-violet eyes and he's… scary looking}

After observing them I looked at the door then sprinted for it. 'Yao' got in my way but I quickly took off my slipper and threw it at his face so it distracted him. I bolted threw the door and down the hallway, I heard the shouts of everyone and their footsteps. I skipped down the stairs and ran out of the meeting place, I froze right when I got outside.

"W-what the hell?!"

The world outside was different, people looked terrified and the sky was a mix of black and red, the grass was dead along with some trees.

"She's right there get her!"

"Shit!" I ran in a random direction and kept running through the streets, turning corners, pushing people out-of-the-way until I finally stopped in front of a house that was old and rundown.

"I have no other place to stay so I'll live here for now" I crawled through an open window on the side and shut it as soon as I got in. I walked around and sat on the torn up couch and thought for a moment.

{I'm in 2p!Hetalia in my pajamas with one slipper since I didn't even change, have 2p!People after me, I'm alone, I have no clue where I am, and I have no idea how I'm going to get back….Thanks Arthur}

I sighed , laying on the couch, I decided to go to sleep and figure out what I was going to do tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up hoping that it was just a dream but of course it wasn't. I stood up, walking over to the window to peek outside. It still looked exactly the same, people walked around with scared looks and the sky was still the same mix of colors. I backed away and stood in the center of the house,

"Ok! I have no idea what the fuck to do!" my stomach did though, *GrOwLL*

"Mm I need food but with what money am I going to buy it? Ugh"

I walked into the kitchen and searched the cabinets for at least some scraps or something but no luck nothing but cups and plates. I went over to the fridge and grabbed the handle,

"Oh who am I kidding! This house probably doesn't even have electricity!" I let go of the handle and kicked the fridge.

*clatter*

"Hmm?"

*kick* *clatter*

I opened the fridge and saw jars of tomato sauce and pasta boxes, even a pizza box.

"What? Why is there-…hehehe"

I grab the pizza box and opened it, luckily whoever left this here ate only a few slices. I began eating the rest of the slices, they were cold but hell I was starving. I kept stuffing my face when I heard the door open.

{Crap who is that?!}

I put the pizza box back in the fridge and closed it, then I ran into the kitchens closet. I kept quiet and heard two voices,

"You'd think they'd give us a better house but no! Nos dieron la casa de mierda[1]"

"Calmare[2] at least we got one"

I heard them walk into the kitchen and one of them opened the fridge.

"Oye! Who ate the pizza?! Lovi did you eat the rest of the pizza?!""

"Cosa[3]? No I only ate a slice and you ate like two"

"Then explicame[4] why there's half a slice left!"

It became quiet for a long moment, then I heard the opening of doors and the ransacking of things.

{Shit they know I'm here! Shit shit}

I started panicking quietly when the door knob of my closet rattled. I flinched when the door flung open revealing an angry Spaniard and a confused Italian.

"Uh heh .… hola~"

**[1] Nos dieron la casa de mierda- they gave us the house of shit**

**[2+3] Calmare- calm down. Cosa?- what?**

**[4] Explicame- explain to me**

**Thank you for reading! :3 **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: New Allies and an exit

When they discovered my hiding place, I was pulled out and sat down on the couch,

"Alright what the fuck are you doing in our house?!"

I stared up at 2p!Antonio and Lovi, "Well?!"

"I thought it was some abandoned house! It sure as hell seemed like it"

"See! I told you it was a shitty house" 2p!Lovi rolled his eyes,

"Oh just stop it will you! We have much more urgent matters to deal with" he gestured to me.

"You're right lets turn her in" 2p!Antonio grabbed my arm but 2p!Lovi stood in between us and protested, "No Espange! You can't!"

"Y por que no?!"[1]

"They'll kill her that's why?!"

"And?!"

"Espange! She has her own world to return to! Per favore![2]" 2p!Antonio brushed his hand through his hair and sighed, "Alright fine…..what do you suggests we do then?"

2p!Lovi smiled, hugging 2p!Antonio and his response was a pat on the back.

"Well we can help her get back~!"

{2p!Lovi is so nice it's scary….. Hah Lovino would kill this version of him, Antonio probably wouldn't mind heheh} I brushed the thoughts from my head and returned to the conversation.

"How the fuck are we going to do that?" I had an idea so I spoke out,

"Well if Arthur has a spell book I'm sure Artie has one as well, so if I can get my hands on it I'm sure I can send myself back" They looked at each other and seemed to agree. "Ok pero[3] it would be in Arties house somewhere so then what?'

"I would need an inside man to get me in and search for the book…" I stared at them both, smiling. 2p!Antonio sighed, knowing they would be involved, "What's the plan?"

* * *

We spent the next half hour coming up with a plan until we finally had one, so we put it in motion. 2p!Antonio called Artie and told him that they should make up a way to track me down. Artie said he would meet up with them at the regular meeting place but 2p!Antonio convinced him to host the meeting at his house. When we arrived at Artie's house, I hid in the bushes and crept my way behind the house without being seen then I waited for someone to open the back door. A few minutes later 2p!Lovi opened the back door and motioned me to come inside, once inside I hid in a closet and waited for them to distract Artie again but an unexpected surprise happened. Artie apparently invited everyone else, and so there are now 12 people in the house making it more difficult to get upstairs.

{Great just what I need!}

Luckily 2p!Lovi quickly thought of a plan and got 2p!Ivan and Al to get into a fist fight, capturing everyone's attention, and allowing me to sneak upstairs. I began to search through the rooms for the book, when I got to Arties bedroom I ransacked his desk and found it.

{Perfect! Now lets see what spell Arthur used to send me here….aha! This one! Great now I need to make this stupid circle then I'm outta here!}

I searched through the desk some more and found the chalk.

"Vé, what're you doing?" I jumped, nearly dropping everything, and quickly turned around.

{SHIT}

2p!Feliciano was standing by the door, hands behind back and smiling,

"Trying to escape I see?" he looked at the book in my hand.

"N-no I'm just reading this" he took a step forward and I backed up against the desk.

"Unlike your Feliciano, I'm not a fucking idiot! So don't insult my intelligence"

"I'm n-not!" I tried to keep my cool but that was obviously failing. He chuckled, taking another step, "Vé, you're terrified! How amusing" his red violet eyes stared at the book again, as soon as he did I threw my other slipper at him and bolted for the door. He reacted quickly and threw a knife at it, pinning the slipper against the wall, and grasped my arm but I spun around and smacked the book across his face, stunning him.

"Hey! Guys a little help here!" I called out to my 2p!Nations while skipping down the stairs. 2p!Lovi suddenly appeared and pushed me hastily back upstairs. I glanced back for a moment and saw 2p!Al and Matt knocked out on the floor as Antonio sprinted up the stairs, holding 2p!Al's bloody bat, trying to outrun the other 2p!Nations. 2p!Lovi shoved me in a room yelling at me to escape then he slammed the door. I locked the door then ran to the center of the room drawing the circle, ignoring the yells coming from the hall, and began to chant the incantation.

"Deus temporis et peregrinationes…"

*BAM!* *Crack*

The door was being torn down, so I picked up the pace.

*BAM!*

They busted down the door but I already finished the chant, I was sucked into the dark tunnel before 2p!Feliciano's knife got me. *SWOOSH* *Poof*

**[1] Y por que no - And why not**

**[2] Por favore- Please**

**[3] Pero- But**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Hetalia Sweet Hetalia!

*Fwoosh* *Poof* *Thud*

"Arggh! Freaking- urgh!" I sat up and rubbed my face, since I landed on it. I looked up and was startled by the sight of everyone, and this time it was actually everyone! They were all staring at me in shock, I studied their faces.

{Crying, crying, lack of sleep, crying, lack of sleep, lack of sleep, miserable, holding back tears, lack of sleep, black eye, lack of sleep}

I blinked, "You guys alright?" as soon as I spoke Feli, Yao, Antonio, and Matt swarmed me with hugs and I was surrounded by everyone else. Feli was crying tears of joy, Yao was thanking God in Chinese, Matt had the biggest smile, and Antonio had me in a fucking death-hug that was about to kill me and I'm not kidding.

"T-Toni! B-bones crushing ack! a-air!"

He released me but held my hand; I looked at his face and, even though he looked incredibly tired, he was smiling.

"Lo siento[1]! I'm just really relived to see that you're ok!"

{Jesus! I should teleport into another world more often! I feel so loved!}

We stayed on the floor and everyone was patting my back or head. I looked at Arthur and asked him, "Why do you have a black eye?" I noticed him glance quickly at Antonio, then answered me smiling, "Just a spell gone wrong" before I could respond Alfred stood me up and cheered,

"Lets have a freakin' party dudes!"

* * *

Later on, after I calmed down Feli, I sat on the couch in the living room and Alfred was informing me what happened when I was gone. I was lost in thought somewhere in the middle of his story.

{I wonder how 2p!Lovi and Antonio are doing... I hope they're ok. I mean I did just leave them like that... I'm sure they're fine! They can take care of themselves, right? Yea they're fine! I should stop thinking about this before I get the feeling of wanting to return}

I tuned myself back into Alfred's story,

"-so then I was all 'Dudes we have to save her! China man you're my back! Russia you're also my backup! France you're weak so stay here! And England hurry up and make the freaking portal!' but they were all pussies and didn't want to save you"

"You bloody git! That's not at all what happened!"

"Oui! You didn't even have a plan!"

"You were the one freaked out the most, aru!"

"Hai, what actuarry happened was the Engrand-san tried to find out where you were sent to but with no success"

"Ve~ then he called the rest of us over and explain the situation to us~!"

"Ja, zen ve tried finding ozer vays to find you but zat didn't vork eizer"

"Even ze awesome me couldn't do anyzing!"

"Da, that was about time Spain busted through the door and punched England in the face when he heard he made you disappear! Kolkolkol~"

"So that's why he has a black eye, eh"

"Lo siento I got kind of angry heh"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Oh….wow that's….that's certainly something" it was awkward for a moment until Feli finally spoke out, still holding on to me,

"So Tati where did you go? Ve~"

i stared at Feli and everyone's attention was on me.

{Should i tell them? it won't hurt anybody... you know what I'm not evening going to think about!}

"I went to 2- this world where like everybody was the opposite For example! Uh Arthur had blue and pink eyes with lighter blonde hair and he loved to bake cupcakes and he was always happy!"

Alfred then suggested that we switch the two earning him a punch in the arm from an angry Brit.

"No you wouldn't want to switch the two Alfred! Because that Arthur poisons the cupcakes and you! You were evil like you were the villain, hell you even looked like a villain over there! You had like red hair and eyes, and you would always held this bat that was bloody with nails sticking out of it! Then there was your brother Matt! Matt you were mean and just out there! Ivan you were still scary but you were serious all the time, Yao you had short hair!"

I continued ranting like that for a while and everyone was just shocked to learn about there other-selves. Lovino gagged when he heard he had blonde hair and was nice, Francis couldn't believe he was a smoker but the person everyone was most shocked about was Feli. I mean you can understand why! My Feli is all bubbly and sweet but 'that' Feli was evil and scary. While the Nations were talking about it I realized something.

{...How did 2p!Feliciano know about his other-self?...}

**[1] Lo siento- sorry**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :D Yes I haven't posted anything in a while but here it is! Thank you for reading~! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: France

After that terrifying thought entered my mind I was incredibly nervous, ideas began appearing in my head.

{What if they have a portal thing that can spy on there other-selves?! Or what if there's a 2p!me that can see what I'm seeing or something?! What if the 2p!Nations are planning to take over Hetalia?! Shit we could all be in danger! They might come out of the wall and kill us right now!}

I yelped when Lovi placed a hand on my shoulder and asked me why the fuck I was chewing my finger but I didn't answer him I only laughed and apologized. I calmed down a bit after telling myself I'm over reacting. Then Arthur asked who I was staying with next, I'm sure you can imagine his facial expression when Francis cheerfully stood up. My ray of hope was immediately diminished and I just want to shrivel back into a whole. I had to go with him though and no matter how long I took getting ready, I still ended up on a plane with him.

{I'm going to get raped}

That was the only thought in my head the entire flight,

{It's inevitable, I am going to get raped! I really am!}

I glanced at Francis, who was flirting with the flight attendant, and sighed.

{I should make a list of rules for Francis to follow so I don't get raped}

I took out a notepad and a pen and began writing. When we arrived in France I handed, more like shoved, the notebook to Francis.

"Hm? What is this?"

"Rules, so follow them"

He flipped through the pages reading some of them out loud,

"…'Don't touch me, don't spy on me, don't go through my stuff, don't take pictures of me unless given permission, maintain at least 8-10 feet away from me, don't try to have your way with me you perverted old man' that's cruel 'and don't drug me? If you break any of these rules I will file a restraining order and have you arrested you frog?!' Mon cher I'm not going to do any of this and I'm not a frog!"

"You better not and you're right! You're not a frog"

"Of course not!"

"You're a pig!"

"Wha-?! Mon cher you are so mean! Hey don't walk away from me, you don't even know where you're going!"

* * *

When Francis caught up with me, he called a taxi and we were dropped off at his home. His house was fucking beautiful! The old architecture was amazing and the inside was so clean and everything was fancy! The floor was marble, the curtains were the perfect color and the rug was this blue color and oh my god the beds! Holy shit were they soft! I never wanted to get off the bed! The house was larger than I thought it was,

"You have a dinning room, three guest rooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a study, a wine cellar, and a garden…anything else you have? A secret dungeon perhaps?"

Francis laughed, "No that is it. It's beautiful is it not?" I stared at him then asked, "You have a map of this place?"

"No but don't worry you'll do just fine!" he patted my head and I glared at him.

His hand retreated and he laughed nervously. Afterwards he left me alone in my room and I scanned the room then walked over to a desk. I opened one of the drawers and found a language dictionary for the French language. I walked back to the bed, laying down on it, and I began to read it.

"Basic Greetings…"

A few hours went by and I smelled something delicious. I sat up and sniffed the air, I flipped through a few pages of the book then said, "Ça sent très bon![1]"

"Je suis content que vous aimez l'odeur. Voulez-vous me regarder cuisiner?"

I jumped when Francis answered, he was standing by the door wearing an apron, "Whoa what? slow down I'm not an expert!"

"I said 'I'm glad you like the smell. Would you like to watch me cook?'"

"Oh… oh! Ok sure why not?"

I closed the book and walked with Francis. The kitchen smelled absolutely wonderful! I stood next to him as he was cooking food on the stove.

"Que vous essayez d'apprendre le français?[2]"

I thought for a moment, analyzing what he said, before responding "Oui, je sais seulement un peu[3]"

He smiled, "Souhaitez-vous que je vous apprenne?"

I stared at him blankly, "Would you like me to teach you?"

"Oh! Ok yes that'd be nice"

He added a new ingredient to the pan on the stove, "Very well then! Listen carefully"

The rest of the time I listened to him as he cooked and I repeated what he said when he told me to. Even after he was done cooking and we sat down to eat, his food was amazing by the way, he would teach me words and phrases. 'French is hard!' my friends would tell me. Wrong! It depends on who's teaching, the teacher at my school sucks at teaching French and she grades really harshly and because of that teacher I didn't take French. Anyways we finished eating and changed into my pajamas to go to sleep, by that time I knew what Francis considered to be 'Basic French'.

{So I survived day one of being in France and I learned some French! So far so good}

I curled up into a ball under my covers.

{Let's hope I survive day two and three}

**[1] Ça sent très bon!- It smells very good!**

**[2] Que vous essayez d'apprendre le français?- you are trying to learn French?**

**[3] Oui, je sais seulement un peu- Yes, I only know a bit**

**Thank you for reading~! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: 2 Day Tours

When I woke up the next morning, I was awakened, of course, by the sound of shrieking and a clattering of objects which were followed by a thud. I quickly sat up and threw my pillow at the intruder down on the floor.

"Aha! I caught you frog! I knew you would try to sneak into my room!"

Francis groaned and sat up rubbing his head and trying to untangle himself from the mess.

"[1]Mon ami! What is this?!"

I straightened up with a great feeling of triumph, "It's a highly complex and mapped out system of floss strings, plastic cups, pillows, and bells!" he began picking up all the string and sighed. I felt kind of bad so I got up to help him,

"I had a feeling you would come into my room so I set it up"

"Oui, I was going to come into your room but only to invite you on a personal tour around France" I picked off some pillow feathers from his shoulder.

"Oh… heh sorry" he smiled and cleaned up the rest of the mess,

"It is alright just get dressed and we'll eat some breakfast then head out"

I nodded and picked out some clothing then went to take a shower. When I came out I was lost in the house for a moment until I found the dinning hall and sat down to eat some breakfast. I had a nice conversation with Francis while we ate,

"Ehh Mon ami… why are you sitting over there?"

"I like this seat"

"But you are eight chairs away from me"

"That's why I like it so much~!" he sighed sadly and resumed eating his croissant.

* * *

Afterwards we drove a bit around Paris and I got to go up the Eiffel Tower; I became immensely terrified of the height so we went back down. Francis decided to take me shopping next and I was spoiled by him, but hell I found out that he sure does know a lot about fashion from that shopping trip. We ate a restaurant a few hours later named Amie Restaurant, whatever that means. Then we got on a train and traveled to another part of France.

{I should probably buy some pepper spray}

Francis took me to some of the major cities such as Marseille, Lyon, and Toulouse. We stayed in another House Francis had in Toulouse for a night and the next day walked through the streets. I was completely shocked when he didn't flirt with me as much as I thought he would, or do anything perverted like he usually does. He was more interested in teaching me French and the history of France. Francis was proud of his country and he was kind to every citizen we walked past; he loved saying hello and flashing a smile to just about anyone. He even plucked a rose from a rose-bush and handed it to me while bowing slightly. I smiled, accepting it and kept walking along with him until I noticed him staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, just surprised that's all"

"Surprised about what?"he stopped walking and crossed his arms, leaning on his right leg, "Surprised that you're not insulting me, or walking ten feet away from me, or throwing away that rose"

"Well I'm not an awful person you know! And besides I'm surprised that you're not being a pervert!"

"I'm not always a pervert!"

"And I'm not always mean!"

He grinned, "touché"

We laughed a bit until his cell phone rang, "Hello? Ah bonjour Prusse! How are you?…..Oui she's right here" he glanced at me "Aha and what about today mon ami?…. Oh my I forgot! Désolé! We will be right there![2]"

"You forgot I was leaving didn't you?"

"Oui now let us go!"

We boarded a train and arrived at the house,

"Au revoir Francis![3]"

"Au revoir mon ami! Soyez prudent autour de la Prusse, il ya une poignee et un idiot![4]"

"Oui, I will!"

I left with Gilbert to the airport and boarded the plane.

"Vhat did France tell you? I don't speak French obviously and vhat's with zhe stupid hat?"

"Nothing just to have a safe flight and it's not a stupid hat it's a beret!" he rolled his eyes then began rambling on about Germany while petting Gilbird.

{I survived Francis so I'm sure I can survive Gilbert!}

Then, as if God wanted to prove me wrong, Gilbert purposely tripped the flight attendant causing him to spill water all over the passengers in front of us and began 'keseseseing' nonstop.

{Ok maybe not}

**[1] Mon Ami- my friend**

**[2] Bonjour/desole- Hello/sorry**

**[3] Au revoir- Goodbye**

**[4] Soyez prudent autour de la Prusse, il ya une poignee et un idiot- **

**be careful around Prussia he's a handful and an idiot**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: West and East Germany

I didn't even stay with Gilbert for five minutes before he already lost me. When we landed in Germany he was so excited that he didn't even notice me drop my things and he continued walking out of the airport, disappearing. I called out to him but with no luck, the idiot was gone.

"Great! Now what am I supposed to do?!"

I searched through my bag to see if I copied his address down right. I had a feeling something like this would happen, so I prepared myself. I called a cab and showed him the address.

{Good thing I copied it in German}

After a while the cab came to a halt and the driver instructed me to wait here and a bus would come to take me the rest of the way. I did what he said and waited for the bus.

"If he spoke English he could have told me"

Minutes later the bus came and I boarded it. I sat down and the bus began moving again. The trip was longer than expected, it was an hour before it finally stopped in front of a driveway. I got off and began walking up the driveway to a large house.

{Weird… why would Ludwig and Gil have a house in the middle of nowhere?}

Just as I went to knock on the door, it swung open and a gun was pointed at my face.

"HOLY SHI- WHOA! BRO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

I looked up from staring at the weapon and saw Switzerland giving a cold stare.

"Leave before I put a bullet through your skull"

"W-WAIT NO NEED TO BE SO HASTY!"

"Then leave"

"B-but I was given these directions a-and I don't know-

"GET-OFF-MY-PROPERTY"

"Can't you let me explain?!"

He loaded his gun, "You have five seconds to leave… five"

"H-hey come on! D-don't be so unreasonable!"

"Four"

"I can't leave! I have no idea where to go!"

"Three"

{He won't shoot me right?! H-he's bluffing!}

"Two.."

{This is fucking Switzerland! He shoots anything that moves!}

"..One"

I flinched and shut my eyes waiting to be shot but nothing happened so I opened them. Switzerland had his gun lowered with a surprised expression on his face.

"You're either really brave…..or you want to die"

"H-how about being to scared t-to move?"

Lichtenstein came up from behind Switzy to see what was going on. She saw me and let me in, ignoring Switzy's protests. I got to explain my little situation and she understood. While Switzy went to find Ludwig's number, Lichtenstein introduced her and her brother to me. "Nice to meet you two, I'm Tatiana!" Vash came back holding a phone to his ear, mumbling.

"I can't believe that idiot lost her….how do you lose a person? I swear I should shoot him in the foot"

When Ludwig answered Vash told him where I was and order him to pick me up at the border. I said bye to Lilly and walked out the door with Vash. He escorted me down the driveway and to the end of an empty street. We stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"…." "…." After a few long seconds he turned around and began walking back.

"W-where are you going?!" he didn't turn around but replied

"Back to my house! I'm not waiting out here!"

"You're just going to leave me?! What if strange men come or an animal tries to eat me?!"

I heard him sigh, then he turned back around and walked over to me. He bent down and took out a hand gun from his boot, handing it to me.

"Here.. Pull this trigger to shoot but make sure you aim first. It's on safety now so you don't shoot yourself, you press this here to take it off. Got it? Good! Goodbye!"

He walked away and once he was out of sight I examined the gun.

"I'm not gonna shoot myself…"

* * *

After hours of waiting Ludwig pulled up and I got in. He stared at the gun in my hand with concern. I told him not to ask and he began driving us back to Germany, I passed out at some point along the way. Ludwig woke me up and carried my things into the house. Gil came running down stairs when he heard the door close.

"Hey! You're here! Awesome!"

He was about to tackle me with a hug but I pulled out the gun Vash gave me and aimed it at his face.

"I SHOULD SHOOT YOU!"

"H-hey, calm down! Zhat's so unawesome!"

"NO, you know what's UNAWESOME?! The fact that you fucking lost me and gave me the wrong directions, so I ended up in FUCKING SWITZERLAND AND HAD A GUN POINTED AT MY FACE!"

Gil glanced at Ludwig searching for some support but Ludwig's on my side.

"You at least deserve a shot in zhe foot"

Gil made a 'WTF bruder' face and I sighed because I was about ready to pass out. I lowered the gun, "You know what? I'm to tired to deal with this shit. I'm going to sleep, guten natch[1]"

I walked up stairs, entered a random room, plopped myself on the bed and fell asleep.

**[1] Guten natch - Good night**

**Thanks for reading~! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Pans and Pianos

*lick lick* "Nghh…"

*pant pant lick* "Nghhh stop…"

*BARK!* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I sat up screaming and then threw one of my pillows at Lud's golden retriever, Aster. I checked the clock and it read 6 a.m. and I'm a 12 o'clock p.m. type of person.

"Jesus dog! I'm trying to sleep here! Ughh go awaaaaay!" I hid under the blanket but Aster jumped off the bed and yanked the covers to the floor. I glared at the dumb dog and stood up to please the animal and dragged myself downstairs, mumbling profanities. I entered a bathroom to check myself out; I was still wearing the same wrinkled clothes from yesterday and my hair was in a jumbled mess. Walking into the kitchen, I took note of Ludwig up and about already dressed and cooking breakfast while Gil was half asleep on the table with Gilbird resting in his hair.

"Ngh guten morgen[1]" I sat down at the table, propping my elbows on it and resting my head on my hands. I noticed Gil staring up at me with drowsy eyes,

"What?"

"You speak German?"

I closed my eyes and replied, "No, my friend's just obsessed with you so she learned a few words and I caught onto them"

"You friend's obsessed vith me?"

"mhmm"

"Have I met her before?"

"….." My eyes shot open and I slammed my hands down on the table, startling both Ludwig and Gilbert. "D-did I saw my friend?! I-I-I ment my uhh I-I ment uh not m-my friend but uh m-my-my um" They kept staring at me as I kept trying to explain myself. I felt hot and nervous because I was definitely not ready to say what I did.

{Shit! I am such a fucking idiot! Why did I mention her?! Now what the fuck am I supposed to say?!}

I kept thinking of what to say and I finally made up an excuse.

"Uh when I meant you, I-I-I meant your language! You know, German?! Yea! She's obsessed with your language!" They stared at me like I was nuts before returning to their business. Gil grinned widely at me,

"Vell vhy vouldn't she be obsessed?! My language is awesome! Kesesesese"

I sighed in relief sinking in my chair, allowing my arms to drop next to me. Luddy served breakfast and afterwards he told me to get dressed because we were paying a visit to Austria. I changed into some semi-formal clothes then entered Lud's car.

{I get to meet the aristocrat}

We arrived at Austria's house, walked up to the door, and Luddy knocked on it.

"Vhy vould you knock? Just enter zhe house!" Gil busted through the door stepping inside screaming, "ZHE AWESOME ME IS HERE!"

His response? A pan to the face knocking him to the floor.

"Prussia! Stop coming in here, uninvited, like it's you're house!"

Hungary marched up the hall and stepped on his stomach, digging her foot into it.

"You do this all the damn time! When will you learn?! Moron!"

Lud sighed, "I'm just going to let myself in"

She didn't even look up from stepping on Gil, "[2]Haló Germany! Go right on ahead while I deal with this idiot!"

Lud stepped on through, motioning me to follow, ignoring Gils arm reaching out to him for help and Gilbird's frantic chirping. We walked through the abnormally large halls and I felt like a child at a museum.

{This house is freaking huge and spotless!}

I checked out all the paintings on the walls as we passed them and one caught my interest. It was Austria with a moustache painted on his face; I tried keeping in my laugh.

"Looks like he couldn't get rid of Feli's artwork"

I returned to following Luddy. We entered a study and walked up to Austria sitting behind a desk. He looked up from his paperwork,

"[3]Helo Germany, who is this?"

"I'm Tatiana" he nodded and focused his attention back to Lud. They began speaking in German and I only caught onto a few words that I knew.

{Something about money, work, bosses, and Gilbert}

* * *

After a few long minutes of conversation, I gave up trying to understand and went out in search for Gil. I only ended up getting lost in the damn house.

"Wonderful. Now where am I?"

I entered a room with two large doors and the only thing in it was a grand piano. I sat on the stool in front of it and stared at the keys. I pressed down on one of them and it echoed throughout the room. Then I pressed on another key along with the rest.

"Let's see…What song do I know?"

I thought for a moment before playing _Mad World_ by Gary Jules. When I finished, clapping filled the room. I jumped and faced the door to see Hungary standing by the door smiling at me before walking over to where I was.

"That was very good"

"T-thanks"

"You play the piano?"

"No, I only know two songs. Well one of them really isn't a song but more like a part of a song"

She nodded slowly, "Well it was still good! Anyways, I was told to tell you that you'll be spending the night"

I nodded and she held out her hand to me, "Nice to meet you! My name is Hungary by the way! You can just call me Elizabeta"

I shook her hand, "I'm Tatiana nice to meet you too" I stood up and she showed me my room.

{So many Germanic people… I should learn German}

After she left I looked around and saw a desk. Searching through it I found an old-looking CD player with some cheap headphones. I pressed the button to open it and inside was a CD on German-Austrian History and Languages, it was in both English and German.

"Ok that is too much of a coincidence!"

I looked around suspiciously, wondering if somebody placed it here on purpose. I stared back at the CD.

"….Might as well"

Jumping on the bed, I put the headphones on and pressed play. I fell asleep and that night my dreams were nothing but a History lesson.

**[1] Guten morgen- Good morning**

**{2+3] Haló + Helo- Hello**

**Thanks for reading~! :D**


End file.
